1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio controlled model rotorcrafts, and, more particularly, to means and methods of assembling and retaining components of radio controlled model rotorcraft while enhancing aesthetically pleasing aspects of a rotorcraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio controlled model rotorcrafts are propeller driven remote controlled vehicles configured for flight. Some important design considerations of particular importance in regard to radio controlled model rotorcrafts are flight performance and stability, ease of control by the user, durability, aesthetics, and cost. Several characteristics inherent to radio controlled model rotorcraft operation and appearance add to the difficulty in adequately addressing these design considerations. This is especially true as the number of propellers utilized by the radio controlled model rotorcraft is increased.
Radio controlled model rotorcraft are difficult to operate for several reasons. For one, they are configured to move in three dimensions as opposed to two. Additionally, radio controlled model rotorcraft are capable of reaching incredible speeds during flight, such as when descending from high altitude, reducing the response time for a user to correct course to avoid a crash.
Users may also have difficulty discerning the orientation of the radio controlled model rotorcraft during flight, especially while performing aerial tricks or when operating a rotorcraft that has several propellers, causing the radio controlled model rotorcraft to have a similar appearance from all sides. Confusion as to the orientation of the radio controlled model rotorcraft during flight greatly increases the likelihood of a loss of control by the user and a subsequent crash.
Stable flight requires the radio controlled model rotorcraft body be sufficiently stiff to resist deflection and twisting during flight, in particular, during acceleration. Increasing stiffness generally involves using more material and increasing the overall weight of the rotorcraft. Durability may be enhanced through the use of tougher materials and the addition of protective components to sufficiently insulate sensitive parts from vibration and impact, adding weight.
For flying vehicles weight increases are undesirable, however, since weight increases degrade performance. Further, weight increase may result in increased cost if higher power or additional thrust-generating components are used to compensate for the additional weight.
A need exists for a radio controlled model rotorcraft implemented with design features that simultaneously promote flight performance and stability, ease of control by the user, and durability without incurring cost or weight penalties, and while also incorporating desirable aesthetic attributes.